Silver Pearl Princess Chapter 1: Anio
by Sparrow90
Summary: Anio, the Silver Pearl Princess of the north oceans and protector.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 of Silver Pearl Princess redo

May 1st was just like any other spring day at school for Luchia, Lina, and Hanon. But just as they were settling into their normal day, their sensei announced that there would be a new student.

"Everybody, I would like to introduce a new student that will be attending here. Everybody, this is Kumihimo Anio."  
The girl walked forward slowly, standing close to the sensei. She had dazzling silver hair that cascaded along her back to her waist in a loose braid and dazzling silvery-grey bright eyes.

"Konichiwa. You can call me Anio," she said in a small voice, her head down.

"Now, Anio, how about you sit next to Luchia? Luchia, would you raise your hand?" Sensei asked.

So Luchia raised her hand, and Anio walked over. Well, I suppose walk is not the right word. She **glided **over, as if she were walking on water.

Luchia tried to make conversation with this shy girl, but she wouldn't talk. She wouldn't barely even look up. She did all her work in silence, and she only whispered in the Sensei's ear if she wanted to tell her something. But Luchia knew that she was only frightened. Normal shy girls wouldn't have bright, happy eyes. But Anio did.

When school ended Anio walked off all by herself, her books to her chest and running for her life.

Luchia sat on the window sill of her bed room window, and looked out at the glittering ocean. "I wonder if Anio will ever be herself," Luchia said to Hanon.

Hanon shrugged.

"I'm going to go for a little swim, ok?" Luchia asked.  
"Alright," Hanon responded.

"Luchia took off down the stairs. She slipped on her flip-flops and walked outside. She ran down to the water and jumped in. Luchia's human legs were traded for a pink mermaid tail, and her shoulder-length dirty blonde hair turned into long bright blonde pigtails. Luchia glided through the waters.

After a while, Luchia felt herself being followed. She thought maybe it was a Water Demon, and spun around quickly. But instead, she saw a flicker of a silver tail. Luchia saw shining silver eyes glancing from behind one of the large rocks.

"Who are you?" Luchia asked.

"I-I am Anioana, but you may know me as Anio, Luchia," said the mermaid, gathering up strength and swimming out from behind the rock.

"A-Anio??? You're a mermaid princess????" Luchia shouted, startled.

"Yep"


	2. Chapter 2

Once Anio explained, she made her promise not to tell anyone. Luchia promised, and they both went back up the surface and they said their goodbyes.

At the next day at school, Sensei said "Class we have yet another transfer student. His name is Aoyama Mochia. Aoyama, please step forward,"A boy with light brown hair stepped forward and bowed. "Konichiwa."

"Konichiwa" chanted everyone in the class except Anio. "It's him, no." Anio thought. "Aoyama, you can sit behind Anio, Anio raise your hand." Anio raised her hand her shakily. Aoyama walked over and sat down behind Anio.

"That silver hair, it reminds me of her." He thought.

The rest of the school day was hard for Anio. Everyone except Anio had made friends with Aoyama and he was becoming popular, and fast. After school Anio had her book club, so she stayed behind. But what surprised her was that Aoyama had gotten into the book club!

"Everyone, this is Aoyama. He is new to this school and to this books club. Now be nice." He chuckled.

Aoyama glanced over at Anio. Once she saw him glancing at her, she turned her head, and quickly. He was confused.

"Now Aoyama this is Kyroshino, Ichigo and Anio." Aoyama bowed to everyone of them. Once the book club was over, Anio slumped back home. But when she neared her home, a storm started brewing.

"Oh no!"

She raced inside and put her things inside and raced outside again. She looked down at the beach. There was Luchia, Hanon, and Lina, running into the ocean!

Anio jumped off the cliff and dived into the water. She swam until she found the Mermaid Princesses.

She swam to the place that she saw her friends disappear. It suddenly got dark and scary. She heard some horrible piano music. She bared it and raced forward. Suddenly she stopped and saw Luchia, Hanon and Lina, in their mermaid forms, lying in the bottom of a bubble. "Luchia! Hanon! Lina!" the girl stopped playing her music and looked toward Anio. She had long light green wavy hair and a long dress. She was Yuri!

"Another mermaid?" Yes! Now get ready for my power!"

By this time, the girls had woken up.

"Anio!" Luchia shouted.

"Anio??" Lina and Hanon said in sync, confused.

Luchia clamped her hand over her mouth.

"It's alright Luchia. They were bound to find out sooner or later," said Anio.

"Now, Silver Pearl Voice!" Anio shouted.

Once Anio was finished transforming, she had a plain, short skirt that was a darker grey, a light silver top, silver sneakers and gloves like Hanon's. Anio smiled.

"Time for my own song! Pitch Pitch Voice live start!" this is Anio's first song:

Yes! Yes! Let's Go! Yeah! Yeah!

Shugo shugo da yo Yes!  
Ude o futte Hop! Step! Jump!  
Massugu aruiteku

Shugosugiru yo Yes!  
Yumemita koto zenbu  
Honto ni kanatte yuku kara

Kyou wa donna kyara ni naru?  
Taisetsu na no wa sunao na kimochi

Doko made icchau? Tokoton icchae!  
Haato wa itsu de mo anrokku dekiru  
Dondon kawaru dokidokishiteru  
Minna to watashi no kokoro shinjite aruite iku  
Massugu ni

Suddenly, just as quickly as it started, it was over. Yuri was gone, driven by the happiness of the song, and everyone was safe.

After Anio explained everything, including the promise, they all became friends. And Anio decided to show her real character.


	3. Chapter 3: Metting with her prince

**Chapter 3 **

The day they hanged out all day. Since it was Saturday. They went to the mall, the ice cream parlor and the notebook store (For Anio).

Once they settled at a café to eat, Hanon got up the courage and asked "Why do you hate Aoyama so much?"

Anio stopped drinking her smoothie. She sighed.

"It's because he broke my heart."

They all looked confused.

"It was when I was 11. I was visiting the South Atlantic and I wanted to see what land looked like. I went to a simple little place and sat down on a rock. I started singing and soon, my singing attracted Aoyama. He was fascinated by my tail and soon we started talking. He was lost; he had lost his way trying to get to his house. I helped him get back and every day he visited me. But one day he did not show up. I went to the place that we always met every day but he was not there. He never did show up. Soon I had to leave. And that is why I hate him."

"Maybe he moved?" suggested Hanon.

"No, he said to me if I move, I will tell you."

"Oh."

They did not talked about that subject again. On Monday, Anio was even madder. But then she got an idea. She did not tell anybody. After school, she told her friends to go on without her, she had forgotten something. (She now lives in the Pearl) what she actually did was wait till Aoyama went home and follow him. She did follow him and did not get caught.

She found out where he lived and when back to the Pearl. That night, near eight o'clock, she snuck out and swam in the ocean. She went to Aoyama's. Since Aoyama's room was next to ocean and he had a deck, she swam to the nearness rock and started singing the song that had lead him to her.

"Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete, tooi misaki wo mezashiteta

Aoyama was in his room when he heard the voice. Her voice. He stepped out on the deck and saw her.

"Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI sore wa totemo natsukashii uta

"Higashi no sora e to habataku toriachi Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi

"Nanatsu no umi no rakuen arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo

tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru Nanatsu no kuni no MELODIA…"

Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo"

Aoyama watched his dream girl singing the wonderful sing that brought them together.

Watashi wa wasurenia…"

He watched her swim up the deck.

"Hello."

She was apparently unhappy.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"You broke my heart! That's what!" She shouted.

"How?" Aoyama asked, confused.

"You left me!"

her hands were on the deck and she then she tried to swim away but Aoyama caught her wrist.

"I did try to resist. I had to go."

She was now crying.

"You did not even say goodbye though, and you said you would."

"I'm sorry, I'm a jerk."

"I yes you are."

"Hey! You're supposed to tell me I'm not."

Anio laughed.

"I can still make you laugh though." Anio smiled.

Suddenly there came an older female voice from inside. "Aoyama, who are you talking to?"

"Oh no!" hissed Aoyama.

Anio had never seen him like this.

"Well, I'll see you." Anio slipped out of Aoyama's grip and disappeared into the water.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

The next day, Anio had begun to talk to Aoyama. She apologized for her behavior and they had gotten along quite well now.

"Well, I wonder how you and Aoyama got along all of a sudden." Said Hanon suspiciously after school and the four of them were at a café.

"Yeah." Said Anio, not showing any guiltiness.

"Anio, just spill!" shouted Hanon, attracting most of the café's costumers.

Hanon leaned in closer and so did the others.

"Anio, please?" asked Luchia.

"Alright." said Anio, finally giving in.

"I visited him last night." Luchia, Hanon and Lina gasped.

"Really?" Asked Lina.

"Yes." Answered Anio.

"How did it go? What did he say?" Asked a hyper Hanon.

"Well, he apologized."

"That's good." Said Luchia.

As Anio talked about how it went, they did not see a girl with waist length golden blond hair staring at them.


	5. Chapter 5: Gold Pearl Princess

**Chapter 5**

The next day, the girls in the mermaid princess' class had a lot to talk about.

"Did you hear? The girl at the temple is looking for her long-lost twin."

"Yeah! It's way mysterious!"

"Yes it is!"

"Also, no one has seen her eyes. They are supposed to be sensors to look for her sister."

"Way cool!"

all the girls talked about it the whole day, during lunch, break, and after school. By the end of school, Anio had to check this temple out.

"Hey guys!"

"Yeah?"

"How about we go check this temple out? It might be worth it." Luchia, Hanon and Lina looked at each other.

"Sure." Said Lina. "It might be fun."

By the time they got there, there was a long line with a bunch of girls. Some girls were coming back from the temple, looking disappointed. Even though the line was long; it only took about 5 minutes to get up to the front of the temple.

Their turn was next, but Anio stood behind her friends. They walked up to the girl. She had waist length golden blond hair and a Japanese priestess outfit on.

"Come forward." She said.

She kept her head down.

"I sense someone is with you. Let me see her, since you girls are not my long-lost twin."

Anio's friends stepped out of the way and Anio stepped forward. Suddenly the girl burst forward and jumped on Anio!

"Sister!" she shouted, her arms around Anio's neck.

Anio's face lit up.

"Aiko!"

"Aiko?" the girls asked.

Once Aiko got off of Anio, they walked off, the other girls in the line looking confused. They went to the beach and sat down.

"So Aiko, you're a mermaid too?" asked Lina.

"Of course I am! My sister's a mermaid, so I am too!"

"Who is the older?" asked Luchia.

"Me," said Anio.

"Ah."

The girls went back to the Pearl Piari. Nikora was furious.

"Another Mermaid princess! If there is any more, we will have to change the name to Mermaid Shelter! Shelter for Mermaid Princesses!"

"It's funny," said Aiko, trying to make the situation better, but only making it worse.

"Fine! But you have to share a room with your sister!"

"Yeah! I get to share a room with sis!" shouted Aiko.


	6. Chapter 6:History Class

**Chapter 6 **

The next day at school, Aiko was introduced to the class.

"Everyone, this is my younger twin, Aiko."

"Konichiwa!" she piped.

"Konichiwa." Chanted the class.

"Now you can sit next to Hanon. Hanon raise you're…"

"Yes I know."

Aiko hopped toward Hanon and sat down at the seat next to Hanon, giving her a high five. The whole day was perfect, according to Anio and Aiko.

Aiko had met Aoyama, who was glad to met Anio's little sister. And that day was very special, and Aiko was glad to have come on that day. That day, they could pick an extra class to go to. They all picked History.

"Alright class, today we will talk about the History of Japan," droned the male teacher.

All, threw the class, almost everybody was just plain bored. But not three students. Since Anio, Aiko, and surprisingly Aoyama loved History, they were awake the whole time. They all took notes, scribbling as fast as humanly possible.

By the end of class, Anio had token up about 25 pages of her notebook writing about the history of Japan. Aiko had roughly the same amount of pages.

When school was over, the twins went over to the nearest bench in sight, and sat down. They started exchanging notes between each other.

Soon, Aoyama couldn't help but join in. they all sat down, Aoyama at the end, Anio in the middle and Aiko at the other end. For another hour, Luchia, Lina and mostly Hanon, were dead bored. They finally went home when Anio said they could. It took another half hour after Luchia, Hanon and Lina got home for the other girls to come back to the Pearl. Luchia and Hanon soon found out that Aoyama had walked them home. But that's not all. There was a party coming up soon and he had asked for Anio to come with him.

"Why can't we come!" whined Hanon.

"Who said you can't come?" asked Anio.

She held out 4 tickets.

"Why 4? There is only 3 other girls," said Luchia.

"He said you could invite Kaito to come with you." Anio winked and Luchia turned bright red.


	7. Chapter 7: The Party

**Chapter 7**

That Friday, at the party, the girls wore there best dresses. Since Luchia, Anio and Aiko did not have one; Hanon took them all to go shopping. When the girls finished getting dressed, they showed Hanon. Since the party was very formal, they had to have formal dresses, of course.

Luchia wore a simple light pink dress with spaghetti straps and matching ribbons for her hair.

Anio had a simple silver-grey dress that went down to just above her ankles and it was strapless.

Aiko wore a dress that was identical to Anio's except it was golden.

There hair was up in a bun that Lina had done with a golden water lily for Aiko and silver water lily for Anio.

Hanon was wearing a pretty little layered blue dress that went to her knees and Lina's was wearing a light green dress that went down to her ankles.

When they all got to the party, they saw streamers, balloons, and lots of refreshments. Luchia and Anio found there, well, Dates! Kaito was wearing a suit and so was Aoyama. Aoyama took Anio out the dance floor and asked her to dance.

"Do you know how?" asked Anio, raising an eyebrow.

"A bit," said Aoyama, a smile on his face.

They waited for a new song, which was waltz. Anio put her hands the way there are supposed to be, her back arched a bit, and her head tilted to the left. As the two danced around the room, Luchia and Kaito were off to the side, Luchia blushing madly.

Soon Kaito asked Luchia, "would you like to dance?"

"I'm not any good, are you sure?" asked Luchia.

"Yes."

Luchia took his hand and started. Luchia kept stepping on Kaito's feet though. He did not show any expression of pain though. After a while, they just went off to the side and watched Anio and Aoyama, who were still dancing waltz. After the song ended, they went off to the side too.

But when everything was going alright, Anio and Aoyama dancing to every other song, there came a big BOOM and some girls screamed. Suddenly, two girls, one in a long purple dress and one with an ice blue dress came… floating? Out of now where.

"No!" hissed Aiko.

Soon, the entire building was evacuated; the only remaining people were Luchia, Hanon, Lina, Anio and Aiko.

"Oh, look, the five fighting princesses," said the one in the ice blue dress.

"It's 12 dancing princesses. Not 5 fighting princesses." Aiko said, disgusted.

"Whatever," said the one in the purple.

"Right," said Luchia.

"Pink Pearl Voice!" shouted Luchia.

"Mizuno Pearl Voice!" shouted Hanon.

"Green Pearl Voice!" shouted Lina.

"Silver Pearl Voice!" shouted Anio.

"Gold Pearl Voice!" shouted Aiko.

They all transformed. That was the first time anyone had seen Aiko's idol form. It had a gold knee length skirt and a plain gold skirt. The shoes were sneakers like Anio and the gloves were like hers too.

"We will defeat you this time!" shouted Hanon.

"That's right!" shouted Anio and Aiko.

"We will defeat you will Pitch Pitch Voice Live start!" shouted Luchia.

"Star Light!" Hikari wo motto astumetara!" sang Luchia.

"Kono sekai wa kitto kawatteku!" sang Anio and Aiko.

"Mukai kaze no naka demo kurai umi no soko demo!" sang Lina.

"What! It's not working!" shouted Hanon

"Of course not," said the one in the purple.

Then the mermaid princess' noticed that the dark lovers had a large invisible bubble around them. "This lets us hear your speaking but not your singing," said Maria.

"What!" shouted Anio.

"Let's get into super idol form!" said Luchia.

"Yeah!" all the girls shouted the girls.

The bracelets powered them up.

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

"Arashi no umi ni utarete makesou na ima wo Furiare ai wo mistsumete kono mune ni

Tachiagaru yo nando demo yakusoku no tame ni--"

"No more!" shouted Maria and the other one.

And they disappeared.

"Aw, we did not even finish the song!" complained Aiko.

"They're wimps," said Anio.

Soon people started coming back in. the girls did not de-transform and hid. Soon the two guys were found. They all still kept their hiding places. (Which was the rafters in the ceiling) they soon when home, and soon after that, the other guests went home. Then they were allowed to go home. Lina went to her house and the rest went back to the Pearl Piari. They instantly went to their beds and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8: The Beach

**Chapter 8**

The next day they all spent a whole day at the beach. They wore their swimsuits and planned not to get wet. Anio and Aiko wore a long trench coat over their swimsuits.

"Girls! You need to take those coats off!"

They shake their heads.

"Come on! When Luchia first came here, she did not want to but she still did." Hanon reasoned.

"Still, we will not," argued Anio.

"Come on! Please!" begged Hanon.

After a while, the girls finally gave in. Anio and Aiko took off their jackets, reviling a one piece outfit on Aiko and a two piece on Anio. Anio's swimsuit was a silver swimsuit that Hanon had picked out. (No surprise there).

Aiko was wearing a yellow one piece with a heart one of the straps. Hanon and Luchia both had on two pieces, Luchia's pink and Hanon's light blue. It turned out that Anio and Aiko got a lot of attention. The girls blushed and walked to their towels that lay on the sand. The girls picked their towels and put them around themselves.

"Come on girls, be brave. Tell those boys we are "we are to fine for you." Hanon said proudly.

But the girls just kept on cowering. Soon they got to warm in their towels, throwing them off.

"That's the spirit!"

"We are to warm. The sun is beating down on us."

They laid down on their towels on put on their sunglasses. After a while they put on their coats on again and lay down again. They stayed till sunset, sometimes running into Kaito. (Oh boy…) Once the day was done, they all went home.

"Ah, we did not get much of a tan," said Aiko, once they had come home.

She showed Hanon her, nearly white leg and Hanon showed them hers. It was wonderfully tanned. Anio's leg was also white.

By the time they went to bed, it was about 10 o'clock. They had been talking about school, boys, school, boys (Hanon kept changing the subject to boys), school, boys some more and then, Aiko brought up a terrible subject.

"So, Hanon how is your Kingdom doing, since the last time we saw you?" she asked.

Hanon frowned. "It's destroyed. Gone,"

"_I've never seen Hanon so depressed before_," thought Anio.

But luckily, Luchia changed the subject to… you guessed it, boys. Hanon immediately cheered up again and soon, all three girls fell asleep, in Luchia's room.


	9. Chapter 9: Suprising Things

**Chapter 9**

The next morning the girls woke up to the sound of an alarm clock. They did not see Anio, so they thought she had woken up early. They were half right. She had woken up early, but she was actually at the beach. She was sitting on a rock singing to her self.

It was safe from prying human eyes but soon, she heard a voice. A male voice. She picked up the heaviest rock (And the nearest) and held it. Soon the voice passed by. But soon, she heard it again.

No, it couldn't be… but yes it was. It was Aoyama's voice! He was speaking to himself. He was talking about something. She couldn't quite catch what he was saying, but she could pick up parts.

"No, I shouldn't. I would be wrong. People would worry. Or would they?"

soon he left and she was free to go. She swim threw the small hole that was below the walk way above her. But then she stopped so near the ocean, just under the walkway. It was Aoyama again! She could hear him clearly now.

"I can't run away. It would be wrong."

He was repeating what he was saying before. She just knew it. But she was worried. Why run away? What are you running toward? "Soon, her questions were answered.

"I am running toward the place where I met her, but will she be there? I don't know. And what about Anio? I just can't leave. Uhg! This is harder that I thought. Maybe I should just stay here. Yeah, that is good for now."

And he walked away.

"_He was thinking about me?" _Anio swam away.

She swam to a small dry cave and turned back into a human. She walked along the beach, following along the beach line. Soon she heard a voice a voice behind herself. She turned around to see who it was. It was Aoyama!

"Hey Aoyama." Said Anio.

"Um… I was wondering if you would like to go to the new café down the street with me."

"Sure," Anio said politely.

Aoyama smiled. "

Then let's go." As they walked down the street they talked about the mermaids they had learned about. What they thought they looked like, that they thought they lived in other things. Once they got to the café, they ordered

"2 biscuits and 2 teas. One English and one vanilla please,"

As they waited for their things, they talked about the sea. The different animals and plants. But then, Aoyama brought up a question that Anio had not thought would be brought up.

"Do you believe in mermaids?" asked Aoyama.

"Yes I do. With all my heart," said Anio, proudly.

"I do too. They are so cool." Aoyama said.

Once the waitress brought there food, the started munching on the food, every now and then, commenting on the food. Once they were done with their food, Aoyama paid for the food (He insisted) and they walked outside.

"Would you like for me to walk you home?" Aoyama asked Anio.

"No, I'm alright." Anio said, turning him down politely.

"Alright."

Anio turned to walk home.

"See you tomorrow at school Anio."

"See you."


	10. Chapter 10: The Date

**Chapter 10**

Anio some how knew her way back to the Pearl, even though she had never gone that was before. Once the opened the door to the Pearl, Aiko came rushing up.

"Where have you been?!" shouted Aiko.

"I've been at the new café that just opened up with Aoyama." Aiko's face lit up.

"You went with Aoyama on a date?! Finally!"

That noise of course found Hanon. She came running down the stairs the moment she heard Aiko.

"What?! She went on a date with Aoyama? That is awesome!" shouted Hanon.

That noise found Luchia that time, so she was running toward Anio this time.

"That's great!" shouted Luchia, once she got down stairs.

"Let the girl through," said Nikora ,saving Anio.

Anio raced to her room and slammed the door, hitting a bunch of people in the face. Anio locked the door and grabbed a book. For about an hour, each one took turns banging the door, trying to make Anio open up the door. After the hour, they gave up. But Anio was sucked into the book. It was called "Japanese Atlantis. by the time she was done, it was time for dinner. She closed the book and opened the door. She walked out the room and to the kitchen. She grabbed a bento box from the fridge and she heated it up. She found a note on the counter and it read:

"Out for takeout. Did not want them swarming you. Love, Nikora."

"_She must like me a lot to do that." _

She heard the microwave beep and she took the box out from it. She sat down at the table and started eating. Then she remembered.

"Tomorrow's my birthday." She said out loud, since there was no one in the house. She finished her bento and went to the living room. She sat on the couch and turned on TV. There was the news on.

"There might be a big storm hit up Ryou. Better be prepared."

She turned to a different channel.

"Arashi," she turned the channel.

"_Not listening to us,"_ thought Anio.

She finally settled on a channel when the girls came bursting in. it was raining like the clouds were trying to make a lake out of Tokyo.

"Wow, I can't believe we did not get wet. It was a nightmare out there," said Nikora.

Out came from behind were the girls.

Luchia in a pink rain coat, Hanon in a blue, and Aiko in gold. Nikora was in a purple rain coat.

"It said there was going to be a storm soon on TV, but I did not think it was going to be this soon," Anio said.

The girls took off their rain coats and sat down in one of the chairs. They soon all went to bed at about 8 o'clock.


	11. Chapter 11: Birthday Invites

**Chapter 11**

The next morning, Anio was the first one to get up and also the first one to get to school. Anio had a little talk about telling them it was their birthday, so Aiko would not tell them. But you know Aiko; she of course had to tell somebody. She told the whole house when Anio left.

"What! It's your birthday today!" shouted Hanon.

"Why didn't you guys tell us?" wondered Nikora.

But they did not have much time to think about it, because they had to leave. The moment they got to school, they came rushing to Anio.

"Hey Anio. How are you doing?" asked Hanon.

"Good," answered Anio.

They walked into the classroom together and sat down.

The day passed by normally for Anio and Aiko, but Luchia, and Hanon were planning a birthday party for them, so they asked almost people. Only a few girls that were jealous were not coming. Luchia had saved Aoyama for last, and she did it when Anio was near.

"Aoyama, would you like to come Anio's and Aiko's birthday party tonight?" asked Luchia.

"Sure!" he said.

"Alright. Here is you invite."

She handed Aoyama an invite.

"Oh, it's also a surprise birthday party, they does not know about this," she whispered.


	12. Chapter 12: The Party

**Silver Pearl Princess Chapter 12**

That night, Luchia sent Anio and Aiko to get some things at the store. But when the twins were gone, people began to come over and help set up.

Some blew up balloons, some helped carry the cake, some helped move the tables, Luchia and Hanon supervising. Nikora was blowing up balloons, and Lina was helping move the tables.

By 6:30 in the evening, they were done. They turned off all the lights and hid. They hid till 6:35 when Anio and Aiko came in. they was outside and Anio put her in the hole and turned. It unlocked and she opened the door. It was pitch black and the girls was confused.

"Surprise!" everyone shouted and came out of their hiding places.

Anio and Aiko looked dumbstruck. Luchia, Hanon, and Lina came forward and shouted:

"Happy birthday!"

Anio's expression softened. First they all played bingo, then cake and presents, (Aoyama gave Anio a bracelet) then Karaoke. Aiko went first, doing a song that she heard on the radio and had memorized, then other kids, and last, after she finally got persuaded to sing, Anio sang. She did a part of a song named "Never-Ending dream" by Cascada.

"_She sounds like the mermaid,_" thought Aoyama when she was done. The rest of the night, they danced. Since Aoyama did not how to dance hip hop, he sat down on the side. Anio soon looked over and came over to him.

"Do you know how to dance?" asked Anio.

"Not this way," he said.

Anio smiled. "I will help you.

Before Anio grabbed his wrist, he saw that she was wearing the bracelet he gave her. She took him out on the dance floor.

"You just have to dance. There are no dance steps for hip hop." She assured him.

Soon he and Anio were dancing. Luchia, Hanon, Lina and Aiko also soon came over and dancing with them. Once Anio turned Luchia and Hanon at the same time and once Aiko got spun by Lina. But soon it was 8:30 and they all had to go home. Before Aoyama left, he said goodbye to Anio. Once they all left, Anio went over to Aiko.

"I may have told you to not to tell anyone, but now I am glad you did," said Anio and she hugged her sister.

Then they all went to bed, and Anio had a smile on her face when she did.


	13. Chapter 13:Oh boy

**Chapter 13**

**A few weeks later**

After a couple weeks, the dark lovers showed up a couple times, Anio and Aoyama went on a date, and Aoyama almost figured out that Anio was the mermaid he met. Yep. Boring few weeks.

Now the girls are on a Sunday and nothing has changed.

"Anio, I'm bored!" whined Aiko.

"Live with it," answered Anio.

"Hey! You're supposed to be my sister," shouted Aiko.

"I know, I'm just kidding. But I don't know what to do," they were sitting on the couch so Anio decided to go swimming.

She got off the couch and started out the door.

"Where are you going?" shouted Aiko.

"Swimming," answered Anio.

"Can I come?" asked Aiko.

"Sure," said Anio.

"Yes!"

Aiko hopped off the couch and followed Anio. They walked to walkway and went under water. They started out to sea, but they stopped and hide in the hole under the walkway. There was a voice.

"I swear I saw someone. Let me just look," it was Aoyama.

"Anio! Try to attract your boyfriend away from her!" hissed Aiko.

"But he had never seen me in the water in daylight! Besides, he has a friend with him, just let him pass," she hissed back.

"And he is not my boyfriend!" shouted Anio quietly.

"Well, I guess no ones here, so let's go," said Aoyama and he left.

Anio and Aiko tried to make a quick getaway, but Aoyama saw a flash of silver and gold tails.

"_The silver must have been hers but who had the gold tail?_" wondered Aoyama.

Once the girls got down far enough, Anio stopped.

"I thought this swim would not include swimming for your life," spoke Anio.

"At least we got away. So how about we swim some. Let's just be carful, there might be sea demons around ever corner!" teased Aiko.

Anio laughed.

"Let's just swim." For about an hour, they swam around and then they checked to see if the coast was clear and they sat upon the rock that was over the hole.

"Well, I'm sure my tail has gotten stronger," sighed Anio.

They looked at the sunset and changed into their human forms. They stood up and walked away. They walked on the beach, arms linked together. By the time that they got back, it was sunset.

"Where have you been!?" shouted Nikora, once they had gotten back.

"We were swimming," said Anio.

"Why did you not tell us?" half shouted- half asked Hanon. "You weren't around," said Aiko.

"Still, you should of at least left a note," Nikora said.

The girls soon decided that arguing would get them nowhere. So, instead, they decided to go to the new café. Anio lead them through complicated paths and alleys, soon getting to the café. It was almost full, so the girls ran inside.

"Few, and I thought walking to the beach was hard work," sighed Hanon.

But just when they had ordered, a huge CRASH shook them all. Most people screamed, and started running.

"Oh, No! It must be Mimi (the ice blue one) and Sheshe (The red one)" shouted Luchia.

They all ran into the bathroom and transformed. They ran out of the bathroom.

"Mimi, Sheshe! We have some unfinished business to attend to!" shouted Aiko.

"Oh really? Well so do us. We want the silver pearl and gold pearl princess to hand over their pearls," shouted Sheshe.

"No! and why just us?" asked Anio.

"Because Gaito asked us to, that's why!" shouted Mimi.

"Why?!" shouted Aiko.

"Just be quiet and let us capture your pearls!" shouted Sheshe .

They both lunged on Aiko and Anio, Mimi taking on Aiko and Sheshe taking Anio.

Aiko managed to get Mimi off of herself, but Sheshe was to strong for Anio.

"Ahhh!!!" shouted Anio.

Sheshe was grabbing Anio by the wrist, Mimi holding the other wrist. They were suspending Anio up in the air at least 3 feet up in the air.

"Lets take this up a notch," and Sheshe and Mimi flew away, taking Anio with them.

"Anio!" screamed Aiko.


	14. Chapter 14:Lost

**Chapter 14**

They all ran out the door, flowing the Black Beauty Sister. On they way, they saw Kaito and Aoyama!

They both looked confused, but Kaito saw Luchia! Aoyama saw that the gold one looked like his mermaid that he saw, except she was gold. The one he saw had silver hair and tail. And what surprised them both was that they are walking! They had feet.

They were both dumbstruck as they ran passed, the mermaid princesses not noticing the two guys.

Meanwhile, Sheshe and Mimi began to talk to Anio.

"I don't think that your friends are going to save you, Mermaid Princess,"

"Think again!" shouted someone.

They looked back, suddenly seeing Luchia, Hanon, Lina and Aiko.

"You took my sister and you're going to pay!" shouted Aiko.

"That's right!" the others shouted.

"I'm going to defeat you with my own song "My Sweet Heart!" shouted Aiko.

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

This is Aiko fist song:

Ribon wo musude waratte mitara kawatta watashi ni nareta

Kigashita

Chiisana yuuki ga jishin ni naru anata ni aumade wasureta

Onnanoko wa minna muteki ni nareru

Tokubetsu na mahou shitteru no

It's show time!

Doki * Doki sasete ne itsudemo TOKIMEKI tai no

Iron na watashi misete ageru dakara

Motto * Motto sunao ni afueru kono Kimochi wo

Anata ni todoketia yo

Uke totte ne * my sweet heart!

Love shower Pitch!

Would you like an encore?"

"No more!" shouted Mimi.

Then suddenly, they disappeared, dropping Anio.

"Ow," she whispered, rubbing her wrists.

"Anio! Are you alright?" Aiko asked, rushing toward Anio.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired," Anio said, suddenly drooping off to sleep!

"Uh… Anio. You need to get up," Aiko said to Anio.

But Anio just kept on sleeping.

"Oh, forget it. Nothing could wake up Anio. Only she can wake up herself," Aiko said.

So they just left her there to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15:Broken

When Anio woke up, she was on the beach somehow!

"How did I get here?" Anio asked herself.

Anio tried to get up, but she couldn't. She looked down at her right ankle, and saw that it was bleeding.

"_It must have been when I had banged this ankle against the roof when Sheshe and Mimi caught me_," thought Anio.

Anio once again tried to get up, but it was no use. Anio sighed. But then she realized it!

"_I have my bag with bandages! I knew that would come in handy one day!" _Anio said in her mind.

She grabbed her shoulder bag that was next to her and started rummaging threw it. She finally found a roll of cloth. She wrapped it around her ankle very tightly.

It fit like a glove. Anio once again to get up, making it half way up before crashing.

"Ouch," whispered Anio, rubbing her side.

So Anio just sat there, looking into the sunset.

Back at the Pearl, the mermaids were starting worry.

"Where is she?" asked Hanon.

"Yeah! She can't of sleep that long," reasoned Luchia.

"How about we go look for her?" suggested Lina.

"Alright," said Hanon.

So they all journey to the beach. First they all looked in every part of the area of the ocean. None of them found her there, so they continued to search.

Anio was actually just lying on the beach, watching the stars take over the sky.

"Where could she be!" shouted Hanon.

Well, Anio heard Hanon shout that.

"Hanon!!! I'm over here!!!" Anio shouted.

Now, Hanon and the other mermaids heard that, so they went running toward the sound of the voice. They found Anio lying on the ground, holding her right ankle.

"What are you doing here! Why didn't you come home!" shouted Nikora.

"I couldn't," reasoned Anio.

"Why not?" asked Lina.

Anio showed them her ankle. The bleeding had stopped, but it still had a huge gash on her ankle.

"How did this happen!?" shouted Nikora.

"I think it was because when Sheshe and Mimi caught me, my ankle banged against a roof," said Anio.

Aiko rushed over to Anio, and hugged her. She almost dragged her to the sand, but Anio caught herself and let Aiko put her arms around her.

Everybody helped Anio get up, their arms around her shoulders. They all then slowly walked over to the motel, Anio limping the whole way there.

"Are you going to be alright?" asked Aiko when they put Anio on the couch.

"Of course I will be. I think I'm getting better already," said Anio.

She tried to get up, but fell back on the couch, looking disappointed.

"Well, I guess we will have to wait for your leg to get better at least a little bit before you go to school again," said Nikora.

For most girls, getting out of school would be the wish of a lifetime. But Anio was a lot different then other girls.

"But I want to go to school!" whined Anio.

Nikora looked surprised, but still stood firm.

"I'm sorry, but you will have to stay home from school for a while Anio."


	16. Chapter 16: Talent Show

A couple hours later, Nikora lost the battle. She finally gave into Anio going to school. She called the school, and the school was told that Anio had to be carefully handled.

At school the next day, Anio was crowded by a bunch of girls in their class and some other classes at lunch.

"How did you do it Anio?" asked one girl.

"Yeah Anio?" asked another.

It actually turned out that Anio was a very good liar. She told how she was walking the woods the day before, when suddenly she fell down a small cliff.

"Well, I wouldn't call it a cliff per say. It was more of a small…... well I can't explain it. Anyway, I fell off it and landed on my ankle. Luckily I had my cell phone. I called the police and they found me. I don't know what would happen if they didn't find me," lied Anio.

The girls felt sorry for Anio and helped her all threw the day. Aoyama tried to talk to Anio, but had no luck what-so-ever. Since that day was the talent show, Anio had to perform in it. She had signed up a while ago, and she was in the show.

"OK everybody! Now time for Anio Sato, who will be singing "Heart and Soul" by Nami Tamaki!" said the announcer.

Anio slowly went over to the microphone. She held the microphone to her lips and the music came on.

Then, on the right time in the music, Anio started singing.

Yume wo oikakete itai desu  
Dakedo hontou wa tsurai n' desu  
Sore nara ashi wo tomete  
Yasunjaeba ii n' ja nai?

Te ni ireru mono wa hitotsu  
Sonna ashita ga chikadzuku  
Konkyo nante nai kedo  
Kesshite akiramenaide

(i say!)

Daitan ni ikimashou!  
Mayowanaide boys & girls  
(you say!)  
Ganbatte ikimashou!  
Negai wa todoku yo hearts & soul

Kiai soutou ireta tte  
Kanawanai toki mo atte  
Tatoe mawarimichi demo  
Hitotsu no yume mezashite

(i say!)  
Shinjite ikimashou!  
Nakusanaide boys & girls  
(you say!)  
Mae muite ikimashou!  
Nanika ga kawaru yo heart & soul

Ima kinou to chigau jibun ga iru  
Yume ni chikadzuiteru

Once Anio finish the song, everybody. The boys looked at Anio with love in their eyes, and the girls looked at Anio with jealousy. Anio then got off the stage slowly, her leg only getting a little pressure on it. Anio sat next to her friends and the performance went on.

After the show, the whole school was let out early. When they announced that, everybody went outside. Anio and the others got out a bit later, but they got out. When they did, they saw the sky was a beautiful blue.

"How 'bout we go to the beach?" suggested Hanon.

"Sure!" everybody shouted at once.

So they went to the beach. They had a great time. Of course they didn't get wet, but since the last time they had gone to the beach, Anio and Aiko were more outgoing. They sometimes had their coats on them, but most of the time they didn't. But this time Anio and Aiko both had on one-piece swimsuits, so that was part of the reason. By the time they had got back, they were worn out. But the good thing was that Anio's leg was already getting better!

"Hey girls! I think my leg is getting better!" shouted Anio when she saw that she could stand on her leg a bit more firmly.

They came over and congratulated her. By the time they had gotten in bed, Anio's leg was almost normal. Nikora warned her to still not work her leg to much and damage it more.

So Anio decided to wrap it in some bandages and keep it still, so it wouldn't be injured more.

"Good Night Anio," said Aiko.

"Good Night Aiko," said Anio.

And the whole household fell asleep, one by one.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day, when Anio and the other girls went to school, it began as a normal day, but then, around 9o'clock, the day just started getting weirder as the day passed by.

At 9, their introduced a new student.

"Well, I know we have been getting a lot of new students, but I hope you are ready for one more."

Some of the class groaned, but Anio and the other mermaids said nothing.

"Now, here is Yosuke. Everybody, including the girls, be nice to him. He has just transferred to here from…...Australia, did you say?" she asked the new boy.

"Yes," answered Yosuke.

Yosuke had shimmering blond hair and dazzling blue eyes. He glance around the room, looking at everybody. Once his eyes landed on Anio, his eyes widened.

"_She is beautiful," _Yosuke said in his mind.

**Anio POV**

"_Why is the new kid staring at me?_" thought Anio.

She began to feel uncomfortable, but it got worse when their teacher place Yosuke next to her.

For the rest of the day, Yosuke kept following Anio everywhere. In class, he kept staring at her and smiling, but when Anio looked his way, he would go back to his work and blush.

At lunch, Anio disused it with the other girls.

"Oh my goodness, he won't leave me alone! It's getting annoying!" said Anio.

"It looks like someone has a crush on Anio," Hanon said playfully.

"Oh stop it," Anio said madly.

After school, when everybody got out, Anio soon noticed she was being followed. But every time she looked back, there was nothing.

When she came in view of the Pearl, Anio ran to it and slammed the door behind her.

"Hey, what's all the fuss about?" Nikora asked Anio, while drying a dish.

"Well, I felt like I was being followed the whole time," confessed Anio.

"Yeah, I get that feeling sometimes. Most of the time it turns out to be a squirrel," said Nikora.

Anio raised her eyebrow.

"Well, since it's Friday, I'm going to go get a movie, alright?" Anio asked.

"Yeah, can you pick up "Mermaids, Fact or Fiction?" for me?" Nikora .

"Sure," said Anio.

Anio walked outside again after putting down her bag and started down to Blockbuster.

Once she got there, oh so coincidently, Aoyama was there.

"Hey Aoyama. What are you doing here?" Anio asked.

"Oh, well, my mother wanted to pick up "Egypt, the lost Civilization" for her, what about you?" asked Aoyama.

"Well, Nikora asked me to pick up "Mermaids, Fact or Fiction?" answered Anio.

"Oh yeah, I watched that last night. It's really good," said Aoyama.

There was a strange pause, but then, out of nowhere, the worst person on earth appeared.

"Hey ya!" Yosuke shouted.

It startled both of them, but they didn't say anything.

"Whatcha doing" Yosuke asked.

"Picking up movies," Anio answered simply.

"Hey, me too. What a coincidence," he said, putting his arm around Anio.

Aoyama looked steamed, But Anio responded first.

"First of all, we are at a movie store, so there is nothing but movies, and second of all, get your arm off of me," Anio said, taking Yosuke's arm off of her.

"Yosuke looked a little disappointed, but Aoyama looked very happy, smirking a little in Yosuke's direction.

"Well, I gotta go guys, see ya Aoyama," said Anio, waving her hand goodbye.

"I hate you," Aoyama said to Yosuke, storming off, leaving Yosuke to look confused.


	18. Chapter 18: Protective

The next day, Aoyama seemed very protective of Anio. He wouldn't let Yosuke even near Anio, even though Yosuke was trying very hard.

At lunch, Aoyama sat sorta close to Anio, but not close enough for Anio to look suspicious.

"Ok, guys, this is getting a little strange," Anio whispered to the girls "Aoyama is getting very protective, and Yosuke getting weird, even though I have known him for one day."

"It looks like you're in the middle of a love triangle," Hanon said playfully.

"I am not," Anio said grumpily.

"Oh, onii-chan, I looks like you are," Akio said playfully.

"Oh be quiet," said Anio.

Everybody but Anio laughed.

Aoyama continued to be protective of Anio the rest of the day, but Anio held it all in. She had to talk to him tonight.

That night, Anio set off. She didn't tell anybody where she was going, but no one asked.

She set down towards the beach.

Anio quickly dived in the water, changing into her mermaid form. Anio swam right to Aoyama's.

"Hey, Aoyama!" Anio quietly whispered into Aoyama's open deck door.

Inside, Aoyama thought he heard a voice.

He looked out his deck door, and saw her.

"What are you doing here?" Aoyama asked curiously.

"Ok, I will get straight to it. I heard, from some sources, that you have been overly-protective of some girl," Anio said.

"Wait? What sources?" asked Aoyama.

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is that you have to trust the girl. Who cares if there's another boy who likes her. She can handle that boy herself," said Anio.

"But what if the other guy wins her over," asked Aoyama.

"Trust me, she won't. She thinks he is weird and creepy," Anio said truthfully.

" Ok, I'll trust you on this one," said Aoyama cautiously.

"That's my favorite guy. Now I have to go," Anio said.

As Anio swam away, she thought about what she had said. "Had she made the right choice, telling him that? Yes" she told herself.


	19. Chapter 19: Capture

But, just as she was getting closer to the shore, Anio's tail suddenly froze, literally froze, to a rock nearby.

"Oh no!" shouted Anio.

"Oh yes," said a creepy voice.

Coming out of the darkness, she saw Izuru, Maria, Sheshe, and Mimi.

"NO!" screamed Anio.

She tried to swim away, but the ice only tightened.

"You can't get away this time Mermaid Princess," said Sheshe.

Sheshe and Mimi grabbed their microphones, and a huge blood red ball formed around them.

Voice in the Dark!  
Yami no ~FORIA~  
Shinju no kizuna ubae  
Voice in the Dark!  
Saa! Hajimaru utsukushiku karei na SHOU  
Voice in the Dark!  
Uta ni nosete  
Kodama suru yami no chikara!  
Heiwa nante maboroshi  
Kagami ni utsuranu mayakashi  
Nami no ito wo karamasetara hiki ushio ni naru  
Kokoro ni aru maryoku wo ITAZURA na biyaku ni kaete  
Yowai mono wo madowasete yuku deshou

Voice in the Dark!  
Kuroi nami to kanadeau kono MERODII  
Voice in the Dark!  
Ai wo tomete katachi naki kusari to nare!

Uzumaku RIFUREIN de...  
Shinju no kizuna ubae

Anio tried to block out the noise, but she just couldn't.

"NO! STOP!" screamed Anio.

Once they finished their song, they smirked with satisfaction.

"Well Mimi, I think our work here is done," said Sheshe.

Their red ball disappeared and they walked over to the un-conscious Anio.

"Well, we got one, now for the other four," said Mimi.

"Well, at least we got one," reasoned Sheshe.

"I suppose so," said Mimi.

Maria shot out some icicles that pinned Anio to the rock she was laying on.

As their arms reached out for Anio, they were stopped by a "Don't you even think about touching our friend!"

They recoiled and looked for the voice.

"Over here slime ball!" shouted Hanon.

Hanon, Luchia, Lina, and Akio had come.

"Well, what do we have here? Now we can bring Gaitou all the Mermaid Princesses," said Maria, looking satisfied.

"You're not going to get us!" shouted Akio.

"That's what you think!" shouted Izuru.

Izuru shot a large water dragon at the four mermaid princesses. They all dodged it.

"Hey! Come on girls!" Luchia shouted to the other girls.

"Pink Pearl Voice!"

"Aqua Pearl Voice!"

"Green Pearl Voice!"

"Gold Pearl Voice!"

The girls suddenly turned into their idol forms. Akio looked steamed, like she was getting ready to kill.

"You're not going to take my sister!" shouted Akio.

"Oh yeah!? Well we already did!" shouted Maria.

"THEN I'M GOING TO GET HER BACK!!!" Aiko shouted menacingly.

Maria and Izuru took a step back, their eyes wide. Lina, Luchia and Hanon just stared at Akio weirdly.

"Sorry. I'm very protective of Onee-chan," Aiko said shyly.

Because of Akio's screaming, Anio started to slowly wake up.

"Uhg," whispered Anio.

Izuru noticed that Anio was waking up.

"Hey! Maria, we have a problem! The mermaid princess is waking up!" shouted Izuru.

But there was nothing anyone could do. Anio was wide awake and had noticed she was pinned.

"AH!!! Help!!!" she shouted.

And just then, a ninja star came out of the dark murky waters and destroyed the icicles that pinned Anio.

"WHAT!!!!!" shouted Mimi and Sheshe.

"How did she get out?!" shouted Izuru.

"I don't care, because you're going to pay for capturing me!" Anio shouted.

She swam up to her sister, who hugged her as if the world was ending.

"Silver Pearl Voice!"

She turned into her usual idol form and powered up, like the rest.

"Ready girls?" Anio and Aiko shouted.

"Yeah!" the girls shouted back.

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!" they all shouted.

Itai hodo namida afureru shinkai no yoru wo koe  
GARASU no suimen te wo nobaseba hikari ni todoita  
Mieru mono dake ga kikoeru koe dake ga  
Subete ja nai koto ni kizuite  
Shinjirareru mono hitotsu fueta ima nara tsuyoku nareru ne

Kizutsuite mata kagayaku muteki no KIZUNA kanjiteru  
Dareka ja nakute kimi ja nakya DAME  
Setsunai hodo motometeru  
Kiseki ga kasanareba unmei ni kawaru mitai ni  
Utagai nante yaburi suteyou  
Katai KIZUNA wo shinjite

Fuan ya kodoku wa jibun no yowasa ga umidasu kage  
Me wo sorasanaide mukiaeru yo nigetari shinaide

Te ni fureru mono ya kanjiru netsu dake ga  
RIARU ja nai koto wo oboete

"We're not going to let you get away with this!" said Izuru.

She let loose her water dragon and it grabbed Anio, wrapping its long body around her.

"Let me go!" shouted Anio

But the water dragon wouldn't let go. It carried it over to Izuru, Maria, Sheshe, and Mimi.

"Well, then, let's go," Sheshe said.

They retreaded into the murky waters, Anio shouting "Help!"

The mermaid princesses tried to catch up, but the water demons were to fast for the mermaid princesses.

"ANIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Aiko shouted into the silent water.

She started to cry, and Lucia couldn't think of what to do.

Up on the surface, a male figure sat on the sand, cursing him self for not protecting her.

"I should've not chickened out. If I had just gone in, she would be with her friends, not trapped," he said to himself. He couldn't stop thinking about her for the rest of the night.


	20. Chapter 20: Secret Revealed

The next day, all of the mermaid princesses were very worried. But when Aoyama came up to them, it made everything worse.

"Hey girls," he greeted them happily. But then he looked through the crowd, looking for Anio. "Where's Anio?" he asked them.

They dropped their heads.

"She's gone. She went missing," Aiko confessed, looking solemn. .

Aoyama looked terrified. He walked away, not believing what he just heard. "_It can't be true. It just can't,_" he told himself. But inside, he knew it was.

But by the end of school, Aoyama had made a plan. He didn't care how long it took him, but he would find her. Only he didn't know where to look.

So he went to his favorite place to think, (the place in chapter 9) and thought it out.

"Maybe she's disappeared somewhere near the beach. She does seem to love it, even if she never gets in the water," he reasoned.

But then he thought some more.

"But she also likes the book store, school, and of course she wouldn't disappear there, and then there's the library, which would be a good place to hide, but not good enough for her," he reasoned.

For about a good hour, he though about the different places Anio might be. But soon, a horrible feeling hit him.

"_What if she went in the water and drowned?_" he feared.

He tried not to think about it, but he couldn't. Then another idea hit him. He could try to get in touch with the mermaid, and maybe if she did drown, then she could find her. So he quickly ran back to his house and grabbed a large spiral shell off his bedside table. Then he ran out on his deck, and spoke into the shell.

"Please, silver mermaid, I need your help," he whispered into it.

And then he waited. He waited and waited, but still no sign of any silver scales. He was about to give up when a small bottle floated toward him. It was a blood red bottle, like those old fashioned milk bottles. Inside was a note. Even though it had been in the water, it was completely dry. It read,

If you ever want to see either your Silver Mermaid or Land Friend again, come to the beach at midnight, across from the full moon, and we will give her to you. For a price.

From,

Sheshe and Mimi

He was confused. Who would take both Anio and the Silver Mermaid? But he wanted them both back, so he set out to the beach at midnight, right where they told him to go.

Soon, a large water dragon came out of nowhere. Aoyama wanted to be afraid, but he wouldn't let himself. He braced the dragon, and stood up.

"Where are they?" he asked, him voice slightly trembling.

"They? In the letter we said we'd give "her" to you. Now you just have to decide which one," an evil voice said.

Aoyama now spotted three female figures appear out of the water, next to the dragon. One had long red hair in a ponytail, one had short light blue hair, and one had dark purple hair and a long dress.

"Who are you?" he asked, frightened.

"I am Sheshe, my sister here is Mimi, and this is Izuru," spoke the woman named Sheshe.

"And what do you mean, "I have to choose one?" he asked.

"Ugh. In the letter, we said we'd give "her" to you. You have to pick which one.

"Well first, where are they, so I can make sure you're not playing a trick on me," he challenged.

"Oh, they're below the surface, the land one in an air bubble," Sheshe lied.

"Well, first, what are you going to do with the other one that I don't pick?" he asked questionably.

"Well, for the land girl, we are going to hold her prisoner. And for the mermaid, we are going to give to Gaitou, since she is a mermaid princess," said the one named Mimi.

"She's a mermaid princess?!" Aoyama asked wide-eyed.

"Yes. So I suggest you choose the mermaid, since the girl is no value to you," said Sheshe.

'That is not true!" shouted Aoyama.

Now he was getting mad. They were trying to trick him, but they couldn't. It wouldn't work. But yet it was.

"Ok, I choose Anio," Aoyama said.

Sheshe grimaced.

"But what about the price?" Mimi asked.

"What's the price?" Aoyama asked.

Sheshe smiled mischievously.

"You have to know the secret she was keeping from you," Sheshe replied.

Aoyama was confused. What secret?

But he didn't think about it long. He saw Anio come out of the water, the bubble around her disappearing. Aoyama reached out to catch her, and caught her, Anio almost toppling over him.

Anio slowly woke up.

"Where am I?" she asked, dazed.

"At the beach. It's alright now," he whispered into her ear.

"Oh no!" she shouted as she spotted Sheshe, Mimi, and Izuru.

Anio back a little away.

"Now, since we gave her back to you, little Aoyama, you have to know her secret," Sheshe said.

Anio's eyes are wide, and she moved away from Aoyama.

Anio stood up and backed up. But she couldn't escape Mimi. She poured a bucket of water over her, and suddenly, she was on the sand, a tail in place of her legs.

Anio looked away from Aoyama, and dived into the water.

"Too bad. I guess we'll have to capture her again," Mimi sighed.

So they dived under the water, leaving Aoyama dazed.


	21. Chapter 21: A letter

Anio dived under the water, leaving Aoyama stranded there on the sandy shores. She raced toward the Pearl, breathing heavily with each breath she took. Once she finally found it, Anio quick dried off and raced inside the Pearl. Anio found the girls talking on the back patio.

They has just finished their conversation when Anio came in, still inhaling and exhaling deeply.

"What's the matter Anio and where what happened?" Luchia asked, concerned and surprised.

"Aoyama….found….out….," said Anio, completely out of breath.

"Found out what?" Hanon asked.

"Oh… I think you know what!" shouted Anio, regaining her strength.  
"No!!! Did you show him? Luchia asked, shocked.

"No… once the Black Beauty sisters caught me, well, I don't know, but the Black Beauty sisters showed Aoyama," explained Anio.

"Ugh. Those wretched sisters! Well, at least you didn't turn into bubbles, since you didn't really have a choice," reasoned Hanon.

"Yeah, but still. I can't face him now! I ran off without saying anything!" she shouted, throwing her hands up in desperation.

"Define 'run'," Hanon said sarcastically.

"Hanon, not helping," Anio said, rolling her eyes in frustration.

Hanon shrugged and walked over to the door, looking through the little hole. She stood there for a while, letting the others talk about what they would do.

"We could run back to our country?" suggested Aiko.

"No!! I don't want to! I like it here!!" shouted Anio, sadness in her yelling voice.

"Um…guys," Hanon said, tearing her eyes from the peep hole, sounding worried.

"Hanon, you better be telling us that the pizza I didn't order just arrived," Aiko said her voice wary.

"I wish. Aoyama is here," she said.

In the moment, the entire room froze faster than the speed of light. And in a moment's flash, everyone crowed around the nearest window, trying to not be seen by the approaching Aoyama.

"Guys, out! Now!" Anio shouted, shooing everyone out into the kitchen.

When the door rang, Anio slowly went toward it. She unlocked it, mentally preparing herself for what was about to come. And at the door, was a very worried looking Aoyama.

"Ah. Um… Aoyama. What, an unexpected visit," Anio said, trying to sound as surprised but worried as she possibly could sound.

"Um…I just wanted to stop by for a very quick second to give you this, so bye!" he said, quickly giving her an envelope and running.


	22. Chapter 22

"Ok, what the heck is in that letter?" Hanon raised her eyebrow, taking the letter from Anio's hands.

"You expect me to know?" Anio demanded, and ripped the letter from Hanon's hands.

"Hey, I was going to look at that!" Hanon shouted.

But Anio was already gone, running to her room. She slammed the door behind her, and taking deep breaths, slid to the floor. Could this be true? Was it really from Aoyama? Sliding her finger underneath the sealing, Anio opened very slowly and carefully, her hands shaking.

The letter seemed to be the most fragile thing in the world, and it didn't seem to belong in her shaky hands. Anio almost seemed afraid that the letter would slip through her fingers like sand. When she finally was able to get her hands to stop shaking, she started reading in her head.

It didn't begin with "Dear Anio" like she had expected. Instead, it began with "Do you remember".

Do you remember the time when I first met you? Not as a mermaid, but as a human? You looked absolute _livid _to see me; it was if you had seen a ghost. But, I guess it was as if I _was_ a ghost to you. You knew me not only as a human, but as a mermaid as well.

Me? I just though your hair looked similar. I bet you can even hear me laughing right now; laughing at my stupidity. How come I didn't figure it out? You're probably thinking. I really don't know how I didn't figure it out, but I really wish I had known sooner.

Why didn't you tell me? And I don't want to hear it in a letter. You know where my house is, so why don't you come? My parents are out tonight, and I really want to see you. Come in either form, now it really does matter.

Aoyama

Anio's hands were shaking even more than they had before. She heard a knock at the door, and at first thought it was Aiko. But that was until the voice spoke.

"Hey Anio," Yosuke said.

"What do you want?" she demanded, folding the letter and tucking it back into the envelope.

"I just wanted to say hi," he said, surprised. Apparently she had said it too roughly.

"Well, hi," she said rudely.

_Great,_ she thought_, keep this attitude up and you won't have any friends left_. Anio got up off the floor, opening the door. She hoped she wasn't looking horrible.

"Hi," she repeated, a little nicer this time.

"Hi," he responded, looking bashful.

"So…," Anio tried to think about the nicest way to say it. "Why are you…here?"

"I was just going to ask if you wanted to go to a movie with me," he asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"Uh…well, I kind of have something to do…," she immediately thought about the letter.

"Oh, it's no worries," he said, and quickly rushed away.

"Yosuke!" she called after him, but she heard the sound of the door slamming.

"What did you do?" Luchia asked, looking to the door.

"I have no clue," she said truthfully. 'He asked me to go to the movies and I said I already had something planned."

"And you did this why?" Rina asked.

"Because I really do have something else planned."

"Which is what?" Rina raised her eyebrow.

Anio handed Rina the letter, but didn't wait for her to read it. It was now or never. She had to see him. 


	23. Chapter 23: A Walk

Anio flipped the letter in her hands over and over, staring at the words as if they would magically fly off the page. Well, they could, she thought. They could be magical letters and maybe they'll fly off to Aoyama and maybe…she shook her head. She was getting way off task.

She was curled up on her bed, with Aiko watching her, cross-legged on her own bed.

"You alright?" Aiko asked.

"Yeah, sure, why not? I'm always fine. Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing's wrong. Ok, maybe I am freaking out a little bit about Aoyama, and maybe even Yosuke, but everything's going to be alright, right? Well, maybe not, but—"

"Anio?" Aiko interrupted.

"Yeah?" she looked up from the letter.

"Stop talking."

"Yeah, you're right, that's probably a good idea. I mean, maybe if I do stop talking then all my problems will go away. Well, that could happen, but it's very unlikely, isn't it? I mean—"  
"Anio, shut up!" Aiko shrieked.

She nodded. "Yeah."

Looking at the letter again, she took a deep breath, deciding to do something stupid. She crumpled the letter, threw it across the room and got up off of her bed, striding across the room with newfound confident.

"What the heck did you do that for?"

Anio turned around, seeing Aiko picking up the letter. But she was already opening the door and slowly sneaking out—no one could stop her now.

"I'm just going to talk to him. I'm not sure what I'm going to say, but I'm going to talk to him. Wish me luck!" she called back, and slammed the door behind her.

"Oi, what was that for?" Nikora stepped out of her room, raising an eyebrow. "You and Aiko have a fight?"

"Nope," she said simply, quickly rushing past Nikora.

She made it to the front door in no time, and slammed it behind her just like her bedroom door before stopping dead in her tracks. What the heck was she doing? She started pacing up and down the sidewalk, mumbling things like "I'm a freaking idiot, what was I thinking?" and "No, I should just do it. That's all I have to do—do it", completely confused and contradicting herself.

"I could just…walk past his house and hope he sees me," she said, frowning. "No, I'd seem stalker-ish. Ok, maybe not…but still!"

Still pacing after five minutes, Anio didn't even realize that it was getting dark. When she looked up from pacing next she could barely see the Pearl—in fact, she wouldn't have even known it was there if there wasn't a light on.

"I'm wasting time!" she shrieked.

"What time?"  
Anio shrieked again, but more from fright than anger. Turning around, she looked around.

"Who said that?" she asked the dark.

"Uh…who else? Me?" The voice was very familiar.

"Yosuke, come out!" she said, sighing and standing up from her crouched position.

Holding a large flashlight, Yosuke seemed to come out of nowhere, holding the flashlight under his chin—he looked like he was about to tell a ghost story except for he was smiling. Yosuke winked at her, immediately making her feel embarrassed.

"How long have you been there?" she asked.

"Um…I don't know. When did you start pacing?" he asked.

"You've been here the whole time?"

"You betcha. So, you still want to come to the movies?" he asked.

"Uh…no. But you _can_ do something else for me," she said slyly.

"What's that?"

"Come on."

Taking him by the arm, she dragged him down the sidewalk, a big smile on her face. This was the perfect plan!

They walked for a long time, with Anio holding the flashlight in front of her to see where she was going. Why was there no light posts on?

"So, where exactly are we going?" Yosuke asked suddenly.

"Aoyama's house," she said nonchalantly.

She heard a skid of shoes. Turning around, she saw the faint outline of Yosuke a few steps behind her, and if she was seeing correctly, he didn't look too happy.

"So, you want me to escort you to another guy's house?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, that's the plan."

"Sorry, but no can do."  
"Why not?"

"Hm…let me think…," he said mockingly.

"Ok…can you come with me as a friend?" she asked, bating her eyelashes the best she could.

"Since when have we been friends?" Yosuke asked questioningly, although looking a little pleased.

"Since now," she said, and grabbed his arm.

She continued pulling him along, although she thought she heard a displeased clicking noise that she was sure wasn't Yosuke—it was female. No, I'm just being paranoid, she told herself. It probably wasn't even human.

"Are we lost?" Yosuke asked after a few minutes.

"No, of course not. I know where we're going…," she said, although her voice told her otherwise.

"Yeah, okay then, let's go with that," Yosuke said sarcastically.

"What, do you know the way to Aoyama's house better than I do?" she challenged.

"No, I don't. All I'm saying is that we're lost!"

"We are not—" Suddenly she felt herself falling forward, her foot angling downwards.

"Hey, what'd you fall for?" Yosuke asked her.

She suddenly realized Yosuke's hand was wrapped around her waist, and she quickly corrected that, standing up straight and peeling his hand off.

"I wasn't doing it on purpose!" she said angrily.

"No, really? I thought all people just wanted to fall randomly!"

Anio glared at him, but then turned forward again. Boys! Why were they so dumb and sarcastic? Aoyama wasn't like that, but then again, he wasn't a normal boy. He was nice and kind and he actually cared about her, unlike _some_ people she knew (she looked at Yosuke).

"So, are we going to go or not?" he asked.

"Of course we are. You know, we are probably very close—I can hear the ocean."

"I've been hearing the ocean the last half an hour," Yosuke said.

"Not what I meant. I meant that it's really loud, and he lives like…right next to the ocean," she explained, rolling her eyes.

"Fine, we're close. Now let's get going," Yosuke said, nudging her forward.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

Taking a few steps forward in the directly she _hadn't _fallen in, Anio looked back at Yosuke. Hey, at least he had caught her. Well, it didn't really matter, but—

"Anio!" Yosuke shouted.

It took her a second to realize she was falling, which she felt was strange. Her stomach dropped, as did the rest of her. Anio screamed, trying to find something to grab onto. She felt the wind rushing in her ears as the sea got closer. If she hit the water…?

Suddenly she plunged into the water, feet first. Gasping, she went up for air only to remember she didn't need to. Smart, she told herself. Anio looked around, see nothing but black water.

"Anio?" she heard Yosuke scream.

Taking a deep breath, she shouted back up at Yosuke, "I'm fine!" with all her might.

"I'll get help!" he screamed.

"No, I'm fine! I'll just swim to shore!" she shouted.

He didn't answer. Had he already started running? Anio looked around at the water, suddenly realizing something—why was it so calm? She lightly touched the top, feeling the light waves going back and forth. Water was almost never this calm…

Anio heard a ear-splitting giggle, making goosebumps run down her back. She recognized that voice.

"Finally!" the voice screeched. "I thought he'd never leave!"

She looked up, although seeing nothing. "Who's there?" she asked.

"Really, I feel offended! After all this time you still can't recognize our voices!" another said.

"Sheshe and Mimi," Anio whispered.

"Huh, what was that?" Sheshe asked. "I couldn't hear you.

"Idiots!" Anio screamed.

"Hm…not quite the answer I wanted. Oh well!" Mimi said, and a cackling laugh was the last thing Anio heard.


	24. A Note to the Readers

A note:

Okay, I have finally decided on how many chapters are left in Silver Pearl Princess, and I am going to FINSIH IT, YEAH! I have been taking a long break (okay, I just forgot actually existed, so yeah…) and anyway, I just want to thank everyone for reading it! I know there's probably going to be some people to "subscribed" to my story that aren't interested in Mermaid Melody anymore, but still, I hope you like it! My writing skills have hopefully improved a lot, and I love writing longer pieces (as you saw by the size of the last chap. Sorry! :P )

Hopefully I'll be returning to the fanfic world soon (I may not) so just because I'm writing now I might not after I'm done with Silver. It's actually kinda strange—I think I'm going to miss Anio and Aiko! I haven't been a Mermaid Melody fan for some time now, and it's kinnda surprising that I remember all the names (okay, I admit it, I had to reread the entire story to decided where to go with this).

I hope everyone loves my story! (And I'm deeply sorry the earlier chapters were sooo horrible…I was a horrible writer back then!


	25. Chapter 24: The Shocking Truth

"Oh…god. I have to stop hurting my head…."

Anio sat up, dazed. Her head was spinning, and to top it off, so was the world. She was in a building, she saw that. But where? How? Stop spinning, head! She told herself, and closed her eyes. The world stopped spinning. She took a deep breath, breathed it out, and opened her eyes.

"Hello, sweetie."

She shrieked, and immediately started backing away. "Gaitou!" she screamed, eyes wide and shaking.

"And here I thought I'd get a friendly response," he said, almost pouting.

The man her and her friends feared was right in front of her. With his leather pants and fur-lined coat, he looked more like an 80's star than what she had expected him to look like. In fact…she didn't even know how she knew it was Gaitou. She just…knew for some reason. When she had seen his face, that was the name that had come to mind.

"What do you want with me?" she demanded, her entire body shaking.

"What do I want?" he repeated. "Oh, nothing much. I just wanted to see you, that is all."

She stared at the man with fear. He wanted to '_see_ _her_'? That was likely.She backed up a little bit more, but she finally found it the end of the line. She looked back, and there was the large top of a clam. Anio looked around. She was in some sort of giant clam shell. It was decorated with glittering pillows and soft furs surrounding all of her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked, gesturing to the bed. "I did it myself."

"Gaitou, I'm warning you…if you don't tell me what I'm doing here right this moment, I will rip you to shreds!" she said, although both of them knew her words were empty threats.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" he laughed. "You won't hurt me, I know that."

"What makes you think I won't?" she demanded, trying to buy herself time.

He smiled and came closer, circling the shell so he was next to her. She was trapped yet again. Anio tried to move away, but there was only so much space in the shell. "Anio, you know me. I know you. We won't hurt either of each other," he said, and there was something in his eyes. Could it be? Was it really…sadness?

"What do you mean?" she asked, eyebrows furrowing.

Gaitou ignored her words. He began walking around the clam shell again, hands clasped behind his back. "Now, I thought I'd introduce you to my son," he said.

She tensed. Wait…_son?_ The epitome of evil had a _son_? Well, that just about did it. Anio raised an eyebrow at the man. Okay, a man with a son couldn't that be frightening. Actually, now that she thought about it, he wasn't that scary at all. She almost felt…safe in his presence. But that was wrong. It was a trap, she knew it. Anio stayed tense.

"Who's your son?" she asked.

"You actually already know him, I just thought I'd introduce you _properly_," he said, and smirked at her. "It will be interesting, this meeting."

That was it. Anio jumped out of the clam shell when Gaitou wasn't looking and ducked behind it. When Gaitou turned around, she was behind the shell, breathing heavily.

"Now Anio, I'm not in the mood for hide-and-seek," he growled.

She looked around. She had to find something to defend herself with, and quick. Real quick. Anio spun her head around, and out of the corner of her eye she saw the glint of silver. There! Seated on a small table was a small knife; a dagger. She looked around. Gaitou wouldn't be able to see her.

Anio used her time and darted across the room to the dagger, where she took it in her hand and spun behind a pillar. Adrenaline was rushing through her. She had to do this. She closed her eyes and breathed heavily. It was now or never. There was only one way out, and one barrier standing in front of her. Time to take down that barrier.

"Found you, sweetie."

A hand covered her screaming mouth and spun her around. It was too late! She was caught. Gaitou glared at her, his red eyes piercing through her. "You didn't really think you could hide from me, could you?" he demanded.

Her eyes were wide and frightened. But it was time. The dagger still behind her back, she brought into position and drove it forward—

But it wasn't enough. Gaitou caught the dagger nimbly with his other hand, and jerked it out of her hand. "Too bad," he said, and dropped the dagger onto the floor. He kicked it away. "You're going to have to be faster than that to kill me," he growled. His hand was dripping with blood.

"Son!" he yelled behind his back. "Come out here, now!"

Silence.

Gaitou frowned. "Son! I told you to come out here! Come out here and bind her, you idiot!"he screamed.

More silence.

"Do I have to do everything myself?" Gaitou growled, and spun the defenseless Anio around so he was gripping her wrists.

The world ended just then. Not literally, of course, but it felt like it. The entire world was shaking, and the two silver-haired figures were brought to their knees with the force of the shaking. Anio looked around, trying to find her dagger in the midst of her shaking. But _everything_ was shaking! The building was started to crumble, pieces of the ceiling and the pillars falling to the floor with a great _SLAM!_

"NO!" Gaitou screamed. "What's going on!"  
_WHOOSH! WHOOSH! WHOOSH! _A dark hooded figure darted around the building, dodging the falling building. Anio watched him with wide eyes, unsure where he was going to land next. Then, suddenly, he disappeared. She looked around anxiously, but the figure was nowhere to be seen.

"Behind you."

She gasped, and spun around. There he was. A big black hood with three white wavy lines on it greeted her. The figure's head was down, so she was unable to figure out who it was.

"Who are you?" she demanded, backing away.

"Someone you can trust. Now, we must go. This place does not have much time left," he told her.

Without any warning the figure wrapped his hand around her waist and leapt up into the air, Anio unable to protest. They blasted through a hole in the building, and out into the wide open sea. Anio looked back, hearing Gaitou's screams.

"Don't worry about him, he'll be fine," the figure told her.

Her? Worrying about the mermaid princesses' greatest enemy? As if...But for some reason there was a part of her that was, dare she say it…worrying about the man. Anio shook her head and brought herself back to reality. It was time to deal with the problem at hand.

Her legs had turned back to a tail, and she was able to swim out of the figure's grip, getting as far as she could away from him but still in talking distance. The figure stopped, and Anio glared at him.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

The figure hesitated. "I am here to protect you, Anio. That is my only duty, and I was just doing that. Gaitou is…not ready to handle you quite yet."

"Handle me?" she echoed, furrowing her eyebrows. "Meaning…?"

He sighed. "I didn't think I would have to do this, but—"

"No, don't tell me, I really don't think I want to know," she said. "I just want to know who _you_ are."

The figure didn't speak. Instead, he took a hand to his hood and pulled it back. Anio gasped and swam further back. It was…Yosuke! Her eyes as big as platters, her fingers curled up into fists. "What the heck are you doing here?" she demanded. "You-You-What the _heck_?"

Yosuke bowed his head. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't see you and my fa—" Yosuke suddenly cut off, sighing at his mistake.

If possible, Anio's eyes got even wider. "Yosuke…you're Gaitou's son?"

Silence.

Finally, after an eternity of silence, Yosuke answered.

"Yes."

If she was on land, she would've fallen. But she wasn't. Anio floated there in the water, completely dumbstruck. She stared at Yosuke with a newfound curiosity. Her friend's great enemy's son liked following her around. It was…really odd.

"Okay, I can deal with that," she said, trying to keep cool.

Yosuke looked up, his face full of shock. "Anio, are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Then…is it safe to tell you something else?" he asked, looking wary. Anio wasn't sure, but there was a part of her that really wanted to know. If she could deal with Yosuke's first bomb, she could survive the second!

"Just get it over with," she said.

Yosuke took a deep, deep breath.

_"You're Gaitou's younger sister."_

And Anio's world fell apart.


	26. Chapter 25: More Secrets Unveiled

**And here we go-I told you I was going to continue to update! :D Thanks everyone for the reviews, and I hope you continue to read the last few chapters of my fanfic. This is Chapter 25, and I just wanted to say...this is getting a lot darker than I thought it would be. Of course, when I started the story, I was...a lot more innocent, I'll just say :P But I do like the direction it's going in, just because it's something that's a little different than other Mermaid Melody stories. So, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't know Mermaid Melody or anything related to it.**

**Chapter 25:**

Anio swam as fast as she could to the surface, gasping for unneeded breath when she did. She could feel the world spinning beneath her—she felt like she was going to throw up. Her? Gaitou's _sister_? No, it was impossible. Her eyesight wobbling, she frantically looked around for a safe haven, somewhere she could collapse and die, away from the world.

Finally she found the cave she had once taken refuge in. The small rock bubble had only one opening, and she dove under the water, finding it. She swam as fast as she could as Yosuke's voice started to echo beneath the waves, and managed to sneak inside the bubble. Breaking the surface, she found there was no but luckily a small rock ledge she could sit on. She pulled herself onto the rock, and tried to steady herself. The world was still spinning.

"Get a hold of yourself, Anio," she hissed at herself. She dug her fingers into her palm, yet the dark world kept on spinning.

Her breathing quickened. The words of others were unwelcome, yet they continued to spin throughout her brain. _Gatiou's sister._ _Anio. Gaitou's son. Yosuke. Siblings. Children._

Family.

"NO!" she screamed, pounding her fist against her head.

Her own blow was enough to render her unconscious. As she slipped beneath the surface of consciousness, Anio could hear the faint sounds of Yosuke's voice. Don't come near me, she wanted to call, but her mouth wouldn't open. Don't come near me, you monster….

XXxxXXxxXX

"Onii-sama, Onii-sama! Come here!"

Little Anio hopped around in a circle to try to get her brother's attention, but her attempts were futile. Her brother, laying on the couch and reading a magazine, was fully immersed in his reading. As he flipped a page Anio pouted, crossing her arms.

"Onii-sama!" she yelled.

Absentmindedly Gaitou looked up, nodded, and looked back down.

"Onii-i-i-i-i-i!" she yelled once again, making the 'i' long enough to make her brother look up at her, annoyed.

"What is it, Anio? Can't you see I'm reading?" he asked, pointing to his magazine.

"Play with me-e-e-e!" she cheered, clapping her hands together. "Please, please, _please_? I'm bored!"

As his answer he turned back to his magazine, flipping the page. She puffed her cheeks and held her breath, pressing her hands towards the floor. Slowly her cheeks started to turn a bright shade of red as her body screamed for water, and she made strange, muffled noises, finally attracting the attention of her brother. Gaitou's eyes widened and he quickly threw the magazine aside. "Anio!" he yelled, getting up off the couch and crouching in front to her. "What are you doing?"

She blew into her brother's face, smiling at him. Slowly her face returned to its normal shade. "Play with me!"

Gaitou sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Alright," he said with a sigh. "What do you want to play?"

"I want to fly-y-y!" she cheered.

The little Anio proceeded to jump up and down, flapping her arms as if they were wings. Her attempts were futile, and soon she changed her tactics to a more satisfying one. Running away from her brother, she stretched her arms out wide and made airplane noises, 'flying' around the room.

"Pick me up, pick me up!" she cheered as she made her way over to him. Anio lifted her arms up to his neck, but she was just nearly out of reach. Pouting, she reached and reached.

"Alright, up we go!" he cheered, and took his little sister by the waist, lifting her up high. He heard her squeals of glee and smiled just ever so slightly.

"Fly, fly!" she cheered, flapping her arms.

"Off we go!" Gaitou yelled, and they ran around the room, both making airplane noises and laughing in between.

As Anio made noises of happiness and lasped into giggles, the scene slowly faded away, the onlooker of the scene fading back into the shadows of the memory. Soon the onlooker felt hard rock instead of the soft feel of the sea, and her eyes fluttered open to be greeted by darkness.

Anio, back in the world of the conscious, gasped and sprung up. A great pain pounded on the side of her head, as if someone had smashed a rock into it. Oh, right, she thought, groaning in her pain. That was me. She bore the pain and held the side of her head. Whimpering, she remembered her dream—memory, more like—and curled up into a little ball, her tail having turned back into legs. It seemed whatever spell that had made her memories come back had also taken her tail. It was fake anyway.

She sighed. Her life had been a lie.

"A-Anio?"

She looked up. In an instant a candle was lit, and light flooded into the small bubble. Anio shrunk into herself, protecting herself from the light, but soon she grew accustomed, and wondered where the light had come from. She looked up and—

"Aiko!" she yelled. "W-what are you doing here?"

` The look on Aiko's face grew into one of melancholy, and she dropped her eyes. "I heard from Yosuke-sama that you had found out and…I just figured you'd go here."

As Aiko's words sunk in one thing stood out prominently in her mind. "Wait—said I found out…you knew about this?" she demanded, her eyebrows furrowing.

Aiko looked to the ground again. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" she screamed. Anio's voice echoed across the small cave, repeating her words over and over until they faded into oblivion. _SORRY, SORRY, sorry, __sorry, __sorry._

"I'm not your sister, either," she whispered.

"I kind of figured that out on my own," Anio spat, crossing her arms and legs and glaring at her former sibling. "If you aren't my sister, then who are you? Is your name even Aiko?"

"Yes, it is Aiko," she said, and suddenly words came spilling out of her mouth. "I am a servant of Aqua Regina, the goddess of the Ocean. Gaitou summoned her when he wished that you could have a simple, normal life. Her highness Aqua Regina wasn't able to turn you into a human, but instead a Mermaid Princess of sorts. I was assigned to protect to you."

Flashes of memories passed before her eyes. Laughing, singing, and playing with her so-called younger sister, telling each other their deepest secrets and teasing each other about their crushes. That had been all a lie? An act so she wouldn't suspect her origins? Anio looked at the slab she was on, sighing.

"Go. Away," she spat.

Aiko's eyes widened. "What?"

"Go away," she hissed. She raised her eyes to meet those of her protector, their normal sparkling silver quality turned to one of stormy gray skies. The fire of the candle illuminated them even more, giving anger to the skies in her eyes. Aiko just looked at her, eyes wide and unbelieving.

"But—"

"_GET OUT!" _

Frightened by the echoing voice, Aiko jumped back and dove back under the waters, a lonely little _hiss_ announcing the sudden presence of darkness. She heard the waves crashing against the rock, but they were all drowned out by the voices that were screaming inside her head. Her throat closed up as tears started to make their entrance, balancing on the edge of her eyes. No, she couldn't allow herself to cry.

But the dam could only be held back for so long. Tears overflowed and she lapsed into great big sobs, the tears staining the white t-shirt she had on. The world seemed colder and darker when she cried, although nothing had truly changed.

Anio cried until voices called her name.

**DUN, DUN, DUUUNNN. One shock after another, isn't it? Well, I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review-I like knowing I'm loved :3 And I always love criticism and feedback, so give some of that too!**


End file.
